


Broken memories

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Guy & Grug [1]
Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place the first night during New Age, Guy always thought if he was ever able to return where he came from. It would feel amazing.Instead Guy struggles to sleep, to deep in broken memories.Luckily Grug is there to chase them away.
Relationships: Guy & Grug
Series: Guy & Grug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063586
Kudos: 25





	Broken memories

Guys gaze directed up at the ceiling a wearily look in his tired eyes yet he still couldn't fall asleep, the idea that he was now in his own home he used to live, felt not as good as he thought 

Sitting up scrubbing a hand over his face Guy wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling vulnerable, exposed. Pulling his legs up to his chest he gazed out at the sky. It still felt weird to not be in a Crood pile.

Scrubbing a hand over his face the male sat up.

Scooting xlosw to the window Guy crossed his arms leaning against the windowcill, he closed his eyes for a moment enjoying to breeze trying to block the bad memories out.

"Guy?".

Guy jolted out of his thoughts eyes bolting open for a moment he swallowed thickly, taking a couple deep breaths he turned towards the door, forcing a smile at Grug.

Grugs eyes were drawn in concern taking a step into the room, prompting Guy to gaze at his feet, knees still drawn to his chest.

"I thought if I ever came back to my old home I would be happy, but it just feels weird, empty without them. Not a day dosen't go by that I don't miss them. What if their not proud of me? What if I grew up not what they wanted?".

"Hey hey". Grug knelt in front of the other male taking him by the shoulders. "Guy look at me".

Guy slowly lifted his head a couple of tears running down his cheeks.

" I know when I met you I give you a hard time, I made you feel like you weren't welcome in our family. But I was wrong. You ARE part of our family. Part of my family. And". Grug lifted Guys chin gently wiping his eyes. "Your parents would be very proud of you, I know i am".

Features crumbling Guy lunged into Grugs arms whose large arms wrapped around the skinner male, usually Guy had a thing about being close to someone. 

Guy sighed snuggling into Grugs warm chest, his vest, he sniffled a few times his eyes closing body relaxing.

Grug gazed down at Guy his lips twitching eyes going soft, settling against the wall, he craddled guy against his vest whose eyes fluttered open.

"Grug?". Guys voice tired.

"Go to sleep Guy". Grugs tone soft, shifting against the wall, hand reaching out running his fingers through Guys hair. Smiling as Guy closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'm not going anywhere. Your safe".

Body going limp Guy fell fast asleep with Grug not long after.


End file.
